A socket contact is designed for mating with a pin contact of an electrical device. A socket contact generally includes a socket that receives the mating pin therein. When the mating pin is received within the socket, tines (also referred to as contact beams) of the socket contact engage the mating pin to establish an electrical connection between the socket contact and the mating pin. Socket contacts generally have a body with a tubular base and tines which extend from the base at circumferentially spaced-apart locations around the base. The tines are designed for mating engagement with a pin contact which is inserted along an axis between the tines. These socket contacts may be made by stamping and forming, drawing, or screw machine methods, but in most cases, material is removed from the body to define the spaced-apart tines. The tines are generally of the same length and designed to grip the pin that is inserted into the socket contact.
There is a need for electrical socket contacts that allows for improved contact normal force and peak stress.